


Идеальный друг

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мурасакибара осознаёт, что Химуро становится для него кем-то большим, нежели просто другом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Идеальный друг

**Author's Note:**

> мельком упоминается ПЧ.

У Мурасакибары, сколько он себя помнит, никогда не было лучших друзей. Даже если ему и удавалось выстроить с кем-либо более-менее доверительные отношения, общение медленно, но верно сходило на «нет». 

Так было с ребятами во дворе и одноклассниками из младшей школы: на первых порах всё обстояло вполне себе сносно. Мурасакибара даже успевал почувствовать этот пресловутый, неугасающий дух дружбы, что так упорно прививается сёнен-мангой и аниме. Через некоторое время то ли у ребят пропадало желание играть с мальчиком, который почти всегда находился в инертном состоянии, то ли ему самому становилась в тягость их шумная гиперактивная компания, и так называемая дружба прекращалась, не успев толком начаться. 

Так было и в «Тейко». До поры до времени члены Поколения Чудес и впрямь могли считаться друзьями. После тренировок они по привычке заходили в ближайший супермаркет за мороженым, а затем шли все вместе до станции под хохот Кисе и Аомине, недовольное бурчание Мидоримы, звонкое щебетание Момои и нечастые одобрительные реплики Акаши. Иногда в Мурасакибаре просыпался садист: он начинал трепать Куроко по волосам, слегка надавливая тому на голову, так, что Фантом едва ли не вибрировал от раздражения; он доводил до белого каления Кисе, Аомине и Мидориму своими подначками и наплевательским отношением к баскетболу. Но чем большего признания они добивались как команда, тем стремительнее парни отдалялись друг от друга, и, в конце концов, ни о какой дружбе и речи быть не могло. Об отношениях, царивших между ними впоследствии, Ниджимура, бывший капитан, высказался так: «У нас тут не братство кольца или что-то в этом духе. Все здесь, как тогда, так и сейчас, являются не просто товарищами по команде. В первую очередь мы – конкуренты».

В старшей школе Мурасакибару и вовсе обходят стороной, не предпринимая абсолютно никаких попыток познакомиться. Его не боятся, не остерегаются, просто в глазах остальных Ацуши – недалёкого ума здоровяк с батончиком во рту и вечной маской ленивого пренебрежения на лице, который не стоит того, чтобы на него тратить своё время. Такое отношение выпускника Тейко нисколько не беспокоит. Его, по сути, вообще мало что трогает: он равнодушен как и к дифирамбам, которые ему поют из-за необъятного таланта в области баскетбола, так и к саркастическим комментариям окружающих по поводу своего поведения – что, дескать, не подобает ученику старшей школы вести себя как дитя малое и жевать конфетки. «Плевать», - безразлично думает Мурасакибара, погружаясь в свои иллюзии. Они занимают его больше, чем болтовня одноклассников, что смахивает на жутко действующий на нервы гул пчелиного роя или карканье надоедливых ворон, которых подросток презирает всей душой.

*

Химуро Тацуя переводится в Йосен на втором году старшей школы и незамедлительно становится всеобщим любимцем: не доставляет хлопот учителям, напротив, поражая их своей сдержанностью и рассудительностью; его серые глаза, исполненные спокойствия и снисхождения, и небольшая родинка рядом тут же входят в разряд тайных фетишей почти всех учениц Йосен; парни, в свою очередь, ценят его за неконфликтный характер и дружелюбную натуру. Химуро производит впечатление не то какого-то представителя кошачьих с царственными повадками, не то какого-нибудь мифического существа. Его присутствие заметно разряжает обстановку и сглаживает острые углы, а, уходя, он всегда оставляет после себя не поддающуюся объяснению ауру спокойствия и безмятежности. За Тацуей тянется шлейф изящества: его походка, манеры, внешний вид, даже то, как он делает броски на тренировках, – во всём видится грация и легкость, причем не напускная, но естественная, без единой ноты фальши.

Спустя некоторое время брюнет обращает своё внимание на долговязого бесстрастного подростка по имени Мурасакибара Ацуши, и тот начинает понимать, что ощущает присутствие Тацуи везде, где бы он не находился. Он каждую перемену приходит к Ацуши в класс, сопровождает того на ненавистные тренировки. Химуро неизменно следует за ним на крышу, куда Мурасакибара направляется, дабы разделить с ним трапезу. Он сразу смекает, что выпускник Тейко не любит лишних разговоров и суеты, поэтому они едят в тишине, прерываемой лишь хрустом целлофана, нечастыми репликами Химуро о погоде и баскетболе и еще более редким хмыканием его невозмутимого партнёра в ответ. 

Поначалу Мурасакибара не замечает свой новоявленный «хвост» в лице Химуро Тацуи. Спустя некоторое время он смиряется с окружением странного - все считали его таким за то, что он проводит свой досуг именно с Ацуши - подростка и привык к нему. «Если больше нечем заняться, пусть таскается», - размышлял Мурасакибара.

*

Ему всё чаще и чаще кажется, что присутствие Тацуи дарит ему некоторое ощущение комфорта и уюта. На ум приходит глупая ассоциация, будто Химуро – это большой мягкий диван или подушка. Порой, когда брюнет по какой-то причине не навещает его, тот чувствует некую необъяснимую неправильность, искаженность происходящего. Разум Ацуши застилает странное, новое чувство привязанности к своему новоиспечённому приятелю, когда он понимает, что сам явился в класс к Химуро на перемене. Кажется, у Мурасакибары появляется друг и в старшей школе.

Класс, на удивление, пуст. Это действительно необычно, ведь Химуро постоянно окружен людьми – парнями ли, девушками ли: вокруг него всегда вьётся толпа, он, словно магнит, притягивает и манит к себе. Ацуши невольно вспоминает своего бывшего одноклассника – Кисе Рёту: тот тоже был душой компании, однако ни у кого бы язык не повернулся назвать их похожими. Они оба подобны свету, но если Кисе - свет, который ослепляет, режет глаз и мгновенно наполняет собой всё помещение, не оставляя места чему-либо ещё, то Химуро - мягкий, рассеянный свет, что неспешно заливает пространство. Если Рёта - летнее солнце в зените: прямые, палящие лучики, которые искрятся и обжигают, то Тацуя - солнце поздней осени: косые, смазанные лучи, что пронизывают облака и оставляют почти невесомое ощущение тепла на коже.

При виде Мурасакибары у Химуро на губах появляется легкая полуулыбка. Он снова пускается в рассказ о том, как он жил в Америке. Ацуши про себя думает, что впервые за долгое время у него не возникает желания нацепить громоздкие наушники и отгородиться от внешнего мира, не слыша речей своего собеседника.   
Порой Мурасакибара будто выпадает из реальности: его опутывает вязкая паутина сонливости, взор становится размытым, затуманенным; пустота засасывает все звуки, а мозг словно перестает посылать импульсы телу, и оно начинает двигаться само по себе, не считаясь с желаниями подростка. Ацуши кажется, что он наблюдает за действиями своего муляжа со стороны, не принимая в этом никакого участия. Застав его в таком состоянии, окружающие думают об одном и том же: «Тело его здесь, но сам он где-то далеко». 

Словно под гипнозом, Мурасакибара дотрагивается до руки Химуро и начинает перебирать его пальцы, оглаживать костяшки и впадинки между ними. Хоть Тацуя и парень, есть в его руках нечто девичье: то ли дело в том, что они на удивление мягкие, вопреки занятиям баскетболом, то ли в том, что в них есть присущая прекрасному полу аккуратность. Ладони подростка излучают тепло. «Муро-чин горячий», - проносится в голове у Ацуши. Он, пытаясь передать хоть какую-нибудь его часть себе, сжимает крепче кисть Химуро. Начисто позабыв обо всем на свете, он наслаждается ощущением жара между согретых ладоней.

Через некоторое время – Мурасакибара не может точно сказать, сколько он просидел в таком состоянии, ведь восприятие в эти моменты притупляется, а секунды, растягиваясь, превращаются в минуты, становятся вязкими, подобно шоколадной пасте, - он пробуждается от своеобразной спячки, и разум вновь сливается с его телом. 

Он поднимает глаза и видит недоумение, запечатлённое на лице Химуро. Мурасакибара выпускает его руку, поднимается из-за стола и уже порывается уйти из класса. «Останься, Ацуши. Перемена же ещё не кончилась», - бархатный голос, пропитанный лаской, загадочной силой удерживает подростка. Тот, помедлив с полсекунды, грузно опускается на прежнее место. Теперь уже Тацуя протягивает к нему свою руку и бережно переплетает их пальцы.

У каждого голова занята разными думами. От Мурасакибары не ускользает то, что Химуро зовёт его по имени. Он пытается понять, есть ли в этом некий скрытый смысл, тайный подтекст, или же это оставшаяся после жизни в Америке привычка обращаться так неформально. Тацуя в это же время занят разглядыванием пальцев Ацуши, сидящего напротив него. Они кажутся ему неестественно длинными, однако, в сочетании с его ладонью, такой же большой, это смотрится пропорционально и гармонично. 

Они сидят, не обмолвившись ни словом. Возникшая тишина не давит на виски, не заставляет нервно теребить края джемпера, в надежде придумать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы нарушить молчание, повисшее между ними в воздухе. Это не тот случай, когда нечего сказать. Это то, что зарождается тогда, когда и говорить ничего не нужно, всё становится понятно и без слов. Такое молчание возникает между родственными душами, поэтому нужда сотрясать воздух глупыми, ничего не значащими вопросами и ответами попросту отпадает.

Трель звонка безжалостно рушит созданный ими хрупкий мир и возвращает подростков к тусклой, незврачной реальности. Под звуки шлепков дождевых капель о подоконник Ацуши покидает кабинет. Он бредет в свой класс; голову его, так же, как и у Химуро, разрывает рой всяких мыслей.

*

Все в изумлении, когда Мурасакибара Ацуши, тот, до кого никто не в силах достучаться, кто на дух не переносит тренировки, слушается новенького и под надзором Химуро ходит в спортзал все три дня в неделю и занимается вместе с остальными. Конечно, нельзя сказать, что теперь он воспрял духом и полон энтузиазма. В его взгляде всё та же усталость и ни толики интереса, но сам факт того, что он посещает тренировки уже немалое достижение.

Ацуши всё чаще ловит на себе заинтересованные взгляды Химуро. Брюнет любезен и приветлив со всеми членами клуба, но почему-то Мурасакибаре кажется, что тот уделяет ему больше внимания, чем остальным в команде. В солнечном сплетении маленьким комочком начинает теплиться неизвестное чувство, а на губах появляется усмешка. 

Тренировки кончаются в восемь вечера. Они вместе идут домой, благо живут эти двое в одной стороне. Декабрьский ветер пробирает до костей и покрывает кожу мелкими колючими иголками, заставляя людей морщить носы, стучать зубами и желать поскорее оказаться в теплой квартире. Мурасакибара вновь занят своими мыслями, не замечая, что его руки совсем окоченели. Краем глаза Химуро видит, что ещё немного и конечности его друга отвалятся от холода. Он вытаскивает руку из кармана и берет Мурасакибару за побелевшую кисть. Тот вздрагивает, когда его ладонь обдает горячей волной, и смотрит сверху вниз на Химуро: сползший с лица шарф открывает взору неизменную ласковую полуулыбку, в глазах отражается мягкий свет, из-за которого у Мурасакибары по всему телу пробегает приятная дрожь. Осознание того, что Химуро становится для него кем-то большим, нежели просто хорошим другом, занимает его всю дорогу домой.

*

Ацуши пребывает в смятении, когда Тацуя зовёт его к себе. Не считая посиделок у родственников, он был в гостях всего лишь несколько раз: в средней школе он иногда бывал у Акаши – тот приглашал Мурасакибару покататься на лошадях. Точнее, катался Сейдзюро, а его гость лишь флегматично наблюдал за тем, как лихо капитан управляется со своим рослым питомцем. 

В окружении подушек, похожих на раздутые облака, они сидят на полу, их взгляды прикованы к экрану телевизора – Химуро предложил посмотреть недавно вышедший триллер, и Ацуши, в общем-то, не был против. По правде говоря, он согласился бы на что угодно, будь то триллер, комедия или что-либо ещё. В любом случае он бы уже на середине, забывшись, потерял нить сюжета. 

Химуро сидит неподвижно – Мурасакибаре даже кажется, что тот забыл как дышать. «Муро-чину интересно», - говорит он про себя. Сам же он, не в пример Тацуе, давно перестал следить за тем, что творится на экране; Ацуши пребывает в своём иллюзорном мире, в который никому, кроме самого подростка, входа нет. 

Его вновь накрывает волна сонливости, предметы теряют свои очертания, и он перестает отдавать себе отчет в том, что совершается. Мурасакибара подаётся вперед, обхватывает ничего не подозревающего Химуро руками, смыкая их у него на талии, прижимает его ближе к себе и кладёт свою тяжёлую голову тому на плечо. Мягкие иссиня-чёрные пряди приятно щекочут его лицо, а металл цепочки на шее на мгновение холодит нос. Ацуши вдыхает аромат, в котором смешиваются запах самого Тацуи и чуть уловимые нотки лаванды. Он обнимает его еще крепче и чувствует, как тепло проступает через тонкую ткань футболки.

\- Ацуши… - полушёпот Химуро спускает его с небес на землю. По голосу Мурасакибара не может понять вопрос это или же негодование. Он ослабляет объятие, и Тацуя разворачивается к нему, пристально вглядываясь в его лицо. В серых глазах наряду с удивлением плещется нежность и ласка. Он с полминуты смотрит на Мурасакибару, чьи руки теперь покоятся на его бёдрах. Ни один не решается разорвать зрительный контакт. Химуро плавно сокращает расстояние между их лицами и прикасается своими губами к губам Ацуши. После целомудренного поцелуя он ощущает какое-то чувство липкости и с задумчивым видом проводит пальцем по губам Химуро. «Это бальзам», - со смешком оправдывается тот.

Следующий поцелуй уже не такой робкий: Мурасакибара приоткрывает рот, позволяя языку Химуро исследовать его скользящими движениями. Он решает ответить на его ласки: напористо и даже агрессивно сминает его губы своими, тщетно пытается сплести их языки вместе. От столь настойчивых действий у Химуро слегка начинает кружиться голова. Он, чувствуя, что воздуха не хватает, разрывает поцелуй и, запыхавшись, говорит ему без всякой злобы или желания задеть: «Ты совсем не умеешь целоваться, Ацуши». Мурасакибара ухмыляется, умолчав о том, что целуется он впервые. 

Позабытый фильм давно подошёл к концу, пока подростки ластились друг к другу. Мурасакибара перебирает чёрные пряди, а Химуро вкратце пытается рассказать ему сюжет картины. Комната наполняется звуками разговоров «обо всём и ни о чем». В какой-то момент Тацуя переводит беседу в другое русло и начинает щебетать что-то про баскетбол. «Муро-чин, хотя бы не сегодня», - лениво хнычет Ацуши. Брюнет усмехается и замолкает.

Мурасакибару осеняет мысль о том, что он всё это время нуждался именно в таком друге, как Химуро. Он, сколько ни пытается, не может понять, почему в обществе этого парня его не тянет зевать каждые 5 минут, не возникает желания послать его куда-нибудь подальше и побыть в одиночестве. Напротив, ему хочется как можно больше времени проводить с Тацуей, слушать его рассказы или просто молча находиться рядом. Он задумывается над тем, что теперь Химуро для него является кем-то большим, чем всего лишь идеальным другом. Но Мурасакибара, как ни странно, даже рад этому.


End file.
